Big Bad Wolf
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: O calor daquela noite com toda a certeza fizera Hermione surtar.


Foi no silêncio sufocante daquela noite abafada de primavera em que Ronald Weasley avistou Hermione envolvida em um surto - causado muito possivelmente pelo calor do momento. Não que fosse algo muito grave, afinal de contas, Hermione Granger nunca poderia ser considerada, nem mesmo no tempo de um piscar de olhos, _insana_ por _completo_. Às vezes, mas só às vezes, todo mundo e o mundo todo poderia considerá-la _um pouquinho_ _estranha_ por ser do jeito que era (fascinada por leitura, apaixonada por aprendizado, queridinha dos professores, politicamente-absurdamente-correta...), mas nunca, _não_, nunca diriam que ela passaria por um momento de transe como aquele em que somente _ele_ tivera o privilégio de assistir.

"_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf_? _Big bad wolf, big bad wolf…"_

A garota cantarolava baixinho, com a face encoberta por um gigantesco livro de _Transfiguração_ e com uma pena presa entre os dedos, que se batucavam na madeira crua da mesa. O primeiro botão da blusa aberto mostrava um pedaço sutil de sua pele clara, os cabelos cacheados e não-tão-mais-revoltos presos em uma trança muito mal-feita e a gravata dourada e vermelha afrouxada demonstravam que o calor deveria estar lhe subindo a cabeça. _Pelo menos um pouco_.

"_Long ago there were three pigs, little handsome piggy-wigs…__For the big, bad very big very bad wolf, they didn't give three figs…__"_

Ron procurou desviar o olhar e voltá-lo para o próprio livro (que Hermione o fizera pegar na biblioteca, algo do tipo "Como aprender poções e não se envenenar"), porém, a cena que a envolvia era mais interessante.

Nunca a ouvira cantar. E ele sabia que as oportunidades seriam raras. Por isso – somente _por isso_ – abaixou-se devagar no sofá, saindo das almofadas confortáveis para encontrar a madeira fria do assoalho. Fez tudo com sutileza, mesmo que ser discreto não fosse lá uma de suas características mais fortes, para não chamar a atenção dela e acabar despertando-lhe. Foi de encontro ao chão e se achegou um pouquinho mais, para escutar aquela voz quase sempre tão doce, sussurrando no ritmo da melodia.

"_Number one was very happy and he built his house of hay__, w__ith a hey, hey, toot__… H__e blew on his flute__ a__nd he played around all day__…"_

Aquela deveria ser uma música infantil dos trouxas, porque Ron não se recordava de ter escutado sua mãe a cantar aquela canção. Até mesmo esforçou a mente, voltando aos anos de sua verdadeira infância, e definitivamente não havia nenhuma a respeito de três porquinhos e um grande e cruel lobo.

"_Number two was fond of jigs and so he built his house with twigs, heigh diddle-diddle. He played on his fiddle__ a__nd danced with lady pigs…"_

Hermione parou de cantar por um breve segundo, tempo o suficiente para virar a folha do livro e prosseguir a leitura. Ron se perguntou se ela estava _mesmo lendo_ ou se apenas batia os olhos nas folhas, porque cantar e ler algo difícil, não deveria ser lá algo muito fácil... Mas era de _Hermione_ que ele estava falando. A garota que lia _Hogwarts, uma história_, para se distrair, em forma de hobbie.

"_Number three said "Nix on tricks, I will built my house with bricks", he had no chance__ t__o sing and dance, 'Cause work and play don't mix…"_

Com um pio de voz, Hermione voltou a murmurar, com a ponta da pena na boca e os olhos cerrados: _Who's afraid of the big bad wolf_? _Big bad wolf, big bad wolf…_

E quando ela terminou, deixando a música incompleta por estar concentrada demais para fazê-lo, desconcentrou-se por completo ao escutar uma risada abafada de alguém – que ela sabia ser Ron -, e ergueu o olhar por cima do livro para entender o que se passava.

(mal sabia ela que aquela risada era fruto da necessidade de _escutar a voz dela_ que Ron havia criado desde o final do quarto ano)

Quando o olhar castanho se deparou com o olhar azul, a risada se perdeu no ar, assim como a melodia.

— O que foi?

— Não é nada. — ele falou mais para ele do que para ela. — Mas você reparou que essa música se encaixa perfeitamente conosco? — ao notar que as bochechas dela se avermelhavam como nunca, Ron prendeu uma nova risada entre os lábios, satisfeito por estar conseguindo fazer surgir um assunto entre eles (mesmo depois de todo aquele clima de _tensão_ por conta de Lavender). — Você, com toda a certeza do mundo, seria quem construiria uma casa com _tijolos_. Harry procuraria os _galhos_, e eu me satisfaria com _palha_. Obviamente o lobo mau seria Você-sabe-quem, então Harry e eu teríamos muito com que nos preocupar.

Hermione o olhou meio torto, mas não conseguiu evitar um sorriso minúsculo de nascer em seus lábios frisados para cima. Mesmo que estivesse ignorando Ronald na maior parte de seu tempo – ou seja: quando Lavender estava pendurada no pescoço dele -, ainda sim não conseguia deixar de admirá-lo como pessoa. Por mais que a burrice fosse o ponto extremo dele, ainda sim... _Existia algo nele, algo naquele olhar..._ Que fazia com que as barreiras impostas por ela mesma ruíssem ao chão, por não serem fortes o suficiente para suportarem a intensidade daqueles olhos azuis.

— _Ora, não seja tolo!_ — a garota murmurou, fingindo voltar a ler e notando como ele e toda aquela felicidade murchava instantaneamente. Sorrindo um pouco mais, mas não deixando-o ver, ela finalizou: — _Eu colocaria você e Harry para dentro da minha casa. Como você pode achar que eu os deixaria para fora?_

_Aquela_ era Hermione.

Tão absurdamente imprevisível, tão absurdamente impressionante.

Ron sorriu sozinho como uma criança, observando atentamente a capa do livro da menina, como se estivesse olhando para o próprio rosto dela. Ele era capaz de lhe abraçar, naquele instante.

— _Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter Hermione._

Sentindo o coração badalar como se fosse explodir, a garota abaixou a cabeça, para ele não notar a vermelhidão de suas bochechas e sorriu como boba, pensando em como voltaria a erguer as suas barreiras, as suas defesas, depois daquele comentário.

_Aquele _era Ron.

Tão absurdamente imprevisível, tão absurdamente impressionante.

— _Sempre esse tom de surpresa..._ — ela respondeu, simplesmente, com a voz dócil e adorável.

Aquele foi o fim do assunto, por hora... Mas Ron se pegou, em pensamento, escutando a voz dela cantarolando a música dos _três porquinhos_ por mais tempo que gostaria.

Entretanto, tudo aquilo deveria ser um surto por culpa do _calor..._

_... E nada mais._

"_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf_? _Big bad wolf, big bad wolf…"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **A verdade? _O surto foi meu._ Tive a idéia agora pouco, a meia-noite e contados, e a vontade de escrever foi tanta que aqui estou eu, 01:20, finalizando uma história sem pé e sem cabeça. Eu sei que quem ler – _se _alguém ler – me odiará no final, mas...

Ah, e se vocês quiserem escutar a música, é essa: .com/watch?v=m3SmmKtR8Bw (só que em uma versão mais agitada)

Enfim... Obrigada por ler


End file.
